legofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Everything Is Awesome
Everything Is AWESOME!!! / Всё у нас прекрасно! - основная песня саундтрека ЛЕГО Фильма 2014 года, ставшая символом всей франшизы ЛЕГО-фильмов. Полный вариант песни, включённый в альбом саундтрека и звучащий в анимированных титрах фильма, исполнен дуэтом Tegan and Sara при участии трио комиков The Lonely Island. Вариант песни, звучащий в основной части фильма, а также в трейлерах, видеоигре и фичуретке, исполнен дуэтом Jo Li. Альтернативный вариант, использованный в финальных титрах, написан Шоном Паттерсоном и исполнен им самим в дуэте с Сэмми Аллен. Для следующего фильма ЛЕГО Фильм: Бэтмен был записан ремикс оригинальной песни от группы Richard Cheese & Lounge Against the Machine. В сиквеле ЛЕГО Фильм 2 был использован ремикс песни в исполнении дуэта Garfunkel & Oates с помощью композитора Эбана Шлеттера. Также для ЛЕГО Фильма 2 композиция была положена в основу финальной песни Everything's Not Awesome / Всё у нас ужасно, которую исполнил полный основной актёрский состав фильма. Текст Tegan and Sara= Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you're part of a team Everything is awesome when we're living our dream Everything is better when we stick together Side by side, you and I gonna win forever, let's party forever We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you're part of a team Everything is awesome when we're living our dream (Whoo) Three, two, one, go Have you heard the news? Everyone's talking Life is good 'cause everything's awesome Lost my job, it's a new opportunity More free time for my awesome community I feel more awesome than an awesome possum Dipped my body in chocolate frostin' Three years later, washed out the frostin' Smellin' like a blossom, everything is awesome Stepped in mud, got new brown shoes It's awesome to win, and it's awesome to lose (it's awesome to lose) Everything is better when we stick together Side by side, you and I, gonna win forever, let's party forever We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me, we're all working in harmony Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you're part of a team Everything is awesome when we're living our dream Blue skies, bouncy springs We just named two awesome things A Nobel prize, a piece of string You know what's awesome? Everything Dogs with fleas, allergies, a book of Greek antiquities Brand new pants, a very old vest Awesome items are the best Trees, frogs, clogs They're awesome Rocks, clocks, and socks They're awesome Figs, and jigs, and twigs That's awesome Everything you see, or think, or say Is awesome Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you're part of a team Everything is awesome when we're living our dream |-| Jo Li= Everything is awesome Everything is cool when we're part of a team Everything is awesome When we're living our dream Everything is better when we stick together Side by side, you and I gonna win forever Let's party forever We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me We are working in harmony Everything is awesome Everything is cool when we're part of a team Everything is awesome When we're living our dream Turn that frown upside down Let's see those smiles all around Ride our scooters through the park Getting home before it's dark Comfy shoes and candy bars Playing tunes on my guitar Swimsuits, summer dress Playing on the beach the best Skim milk, white bread Done my homework weeks ahead Skipping stones and best friend bracelets Lemonade, I like to make it Love recycling, mountain biking, let's go hiking Made sure your shoes are tied Everything is awesome Everything is cool when we're part of a team Everything is awesome When we're living our dream |-| Shawn Patterson & Sammy Allen= Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you're part of a team Everything is awesome when we're livin' our dream No need to rock the boat When we stick together (Stick together) Side by side, blend right in, fittin' in forever Let's party forever We're the same, I'm like you, you're like me When we're working in harmony, yeah Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you're part of a team Everything is awesome when we're livin' our dream Live that dream |-| Garfunkel & Oates= I wake up in the morning Wide awake, for the day And I say, “What a morning!” It’s all okay It’s all real And that’s why I feel Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you’re part of a team Everything is awesome When you’re living out a dream Living out a dream (Everything, everything is awesome) ‘Cause it’s good (Good!) Ain’t it good now (It’s good now!) Feeling nice (Nice!) Feeling fine (Fine!) What a world, what a feeling And it’s mine (Yeah yeah yeah) And it’s all okay And that’s why we say Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you’re part of a team Everything is awesome When you’re living out a dream Living out a dream (Everything, everything is awesome) Everything is awesome (Everything, everything is awesome) Everything is (Everything, everything is awesome) Awesome, awesome Everything is awesome Everything is cool when you’re part of a team Everything is awesome When you’re living out a dream Everything is awesome (Everything, everything is awesome) Everything is cool when you’re part of a team (Everything, everything is awesome) Everything is awesome (Everything, everything is awesome) When you’re living out a dream Living out a dream Everything is awesome! |-| Everything's Not Awesome= Everything's not awesome Everything's not cool I am so depressed Everything's not awesome Whoa, I think I finally get Radiohead Bro, you should check out Elliot Smith What's the point? There's no hope Awesomeness was a pipedream Aye, my spirits be at the bottom of the sea Love's not real, I just wanna eat carbs Pass the ice cream I am not a thing you can just use To fill emotional voids with Stop, everyone, okay, just listen Everything's not awesome But that doesn't mean that it's hopeless and bleak Everything's not awesome But in my heart, I believe (I believe) We can make things better if we stick together (If we stick together) Side by side, you and I, we will build it together (Yeah, we'll be together) Build it together (Together forever) All together now This song's gonna get stuck inside your This song's gonna get stuck inside your This song's gonna get stuck inside your This song's gonna get stuck inside your Heart Everything's not awesome Things can't be awesome all of the time It's not realistic expectation But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try To make everything awesome In a less likely, unrealistic kind of way We should maybe aim for not bad 'Cause not bad, well that would be real great Everything is better when we stick together (We stick together) Side by side, you and I, we will sing it together (Always together) Party forever (Together) This song's gonna get stuck inside your This song's gonna get stuck inside your Heart Галерея Everything Is AWESOME!!!-0|Версия Tegan and Sara Everything Is AWESOME!!!|Версия Jo Li Everything Is AWESOME!!!-1|Версия Shawn Patterson Lego Batman - Everything Is Awesome - Lounge Vocal - Richard Cheese (official)|Версия Richard Cheese The LEGO Movie 2 - Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) - Garfunkel & Oates w Eban Schletter|Версия Garfunkel & Oates The LEGO Movie 2 - Everything’s Not Awesome - The LEGO Movie 2 Cast (Official)|''Всё у нас ужасно'' из ЛЕГО Фильма 2 Saloons And Wagons|Фрагмент саундтрека ЛЕГО Фильма с ремиксом Старого Запада Everything Is AWESOME!!! -- The LEGO® Movie -- Tegan and Sara feat. The Lonely Island|Клип на оригинальную версию Everything is Awesome for Oscars|Выступление на 87-ой церемонии вручения премии «Оскар» "Everything Is Awesome" Dance Together Music Video - THE LEGO MOVIE 2 - Music Video "Everything Is Awesome" Dance Together 360 - THE LEGO MOVIE 2 - 360 Video en:List of LEGO songs Категория:Медиа 2014 Категория:Медиа 2017 Категория:Медиа 2019 Категория:Музыка Категория:Медиа The LEGO Movie